


Sweet Things, I Will Never Get Enough

by RecordRewind



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now tell me, darling. How, even for a single second, could you think this was a good idea. I'm all ears.” A kinky idea has unforeseen consequences. For the OFF kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things, I Will Never Get Enough

“Now tell me, darling. How, even for a single second, could you think this was a good idea. I'm all ears.”

Sugar tries hard to compose herself, peeks at Zacharie from under her bangs, opens her mouth to come up with an answer, and bursts into uncontrollable laughter again. She presses her Cheshire Cat grin against the man's neck. The edge of his mask bites against her temple.

“I'm not averse to such initiatives as a matter of principle, you know,” the merchant goes on conversationally. “I'm not a sweet foods lover or connoisseur by all means, but I can say honey never tastes as good as when I'm licking it off your fingers. Or when you fill your mouth with chocolate and let me taste your tongue. And don't get me started on the whipped cream...”

They're laying on the floor in Sugar's cellar in Zone Zero, Zacharie is on his back while the girl is splayed over him. As he talks his right hand crawls down her spine, comes to rest on her full cheek and gives it a hard, affectionate, squeeze.

“Not a sweet things lover as I just said, but I swear on our Holy Queen, the only better thing than eating whipped cream off your body...” he drags two fingers over her wet slit. She squirms, but she doesn't stop giggling. “...was tasting you under it.”

Zacharie brings his hand up and pushes his fingers under the mask to suck on them, as to prove his point.

“On the other hand, this, right here, is the biggest fiasco we ever had the displeasure to find ourselves dwelling into since that time we happened to make out in the barn in Zone One, just as Dedan was about to storm in for an inspection.”

He looks into her eyes with a grave expression.

“What do you have to say in your defense?”

Sugar squirms more, the skin of her breasts and belly pulling uncomfortably where it's glued to Zacharie's. She works her arms up and crosses them over his chest so she can lean her chin on her forearms. She tries her best to make a regretful face. Her attempt falls flat.

“I wanted to smell the candy,” she offers.

It definitely wasn't a good reason to pour a whole jar of syrup over her breasts while she was riding Zacharie, the sweet scent filling up her nostrils and going straight to her head. To be fair, though, Zacharie didn't try to stop her. He chuckled, reaching up to grope her tit, rub the syrup all over, while he kept on teasing her clit with his other hand.

Neither he complained when she fell over him to rest, the two of them sated and happy, right there on the floor.

How was she supposed to know that particular brand of syrup was going to be _really_ sticky, once dried?

Zacharie sighs. She leans closer to place a big, wet kiss on his mask.

“I will make up for this. Promised. As soon as we get free.”

“I sure hope so. And about getting free of this predicament... I think I have some solvent in my backpack, upstairs. But we're not facing the stairs like this, if I can help it...”

“So?”

“My favorite customer should appear soon in Zone 0, if I'm not mistaken. We can wait and call for him to bring my backpack down here.”

The thought of that insufferably stuck up purifier's face as he sees them like this is enough to send Sugar into another giggly fit.

After a few moments Zacharie moves his hand down Sugar's backside again.

“We should find a way to kill time while we wait...” he says, as his fingers probe between her cheeks, making her squeal in delight.


End file.
